


Two Fools

by ChiisaChan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little but fluff will be there as well, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, With so much feelings, changki rise, maybe some, past wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiisaChan/pseuds/ChiisaChan
Summary: All Kihyun wanted to do was to release his bladder from the pressure that had built up in the last few hours and get ready for bed where his boyfriend probably already waited for him.He never expected to be greeted by such a view when he opened the door to the bathroom. Changkyun - said boyfriend - was supporting himself on the sink with his shorts down, and Wonho - the latter’s ex-boyfriend -  had his face right in front of the man’s so nicely presented bare ass.





	1. The beast called jealousy

It had been a long and exhausting day for Kihyun. First he had to wake up early for an appointment at a recording studio, immediately followed by a photoshoot, then dance practice, and at the end a promised meeting with his father. 

And now he was confronted with such an view.

Frozen, baffled, Kihyun could only stand there and stare at the weird scene, the door not yet open completely, the handle still in his hand while the two culprits stared back at him with their eyes open wide. 

He did what almost anyone would do when unintentionally stumbling upon a situation he shouldn't. “I-Im… S-sorry,” he stuttered, as he stepped back and closed the door in front of him. 

He turned on his heels and frowned in confusion while his mind worked at the speed of light to process what the hell his eyes had seen. Changkyun and Wonho were...doing what exactly?

He tried hard to figure it out while he stared at the picture that was already perfectly burned behind his eyelids. And as the most obvious explanation presented itself on a red carpet with drum rolls announcing it's appearance beforehand, he felt his rage grow rapidly. Knocking on the cage that held the beast captive. 

Everything reminded him of a time he doesn't want to remember.

When Changkyun and Wonho were dating, they didn't really keep it a secret. They actually told the others about it the day after it started, and that caused Kihyun to experience his first heartbreak. 

Back then he already had a crush on Changkyun for quite some time but couldn't muster up the courage to confess, was simply too much of a dumb little coward. Too shy, too afraid to do anything that would show the younger his true feelings. So all he could do was to suffer in silence.

To make it hurt a little less he kept on telling himself that it was okay, that the one he loved was happy and nothing else mattered. He had no other choice but to do that, right? As long as Changkyun was happy, he would be happy too. 

For a small amount of time it actually worked. Until he accidentally caught them red-handed. 

His little innocent bubble did burst on that day, and the feelings he had so carefully shut away somewhere in the back corner of his heart suddenly overwhelmed him. It was the birth of the uncontrollable beast called jealousy. 

Someone was touching Changkyun. His Changkyun, because he was in love with him first. Touching him in places that were unspeakable, unthinkable for Kihyun. With their dirty hands. Hands that weren't his. Hands he wished were his own. Touching his innocent love.

Even though he never dared to imagine Changkyun like this until then, everything inside him now was shouting that he really, really, really wanted him, too. Wanted to hold his Changkyun like Wonho did. Wanted him all for himself, to be the only one to ever do this. Not only for the pleasure, but for the meaning behind it, too. 

To be so intimate with someone else, to let yourself go like this in front of the other, at least for Kihyun, meant to trust the other to the fullest; to really, deeply like him. 

He wanted to be that one for Changkyun. 

And now someone else was experiencing that with him.

Touching his precious and innocent angel with their hands.

Someone who wasn't him!

Kihyun seriously tried his best, but from that day on, most of the times he saw those two together he couldn't control the beast inside of him. He scolded Wonho for the dumbest things and started fights with him for nothing. It was ridiculous. At some point he also started to fight with Changkyun and because of that with everyone else as well. It was really bad. 

Those days were the reason why everyone said he was nagging too much and why the members compared him to the rainy or tornado season on that one fanmeeting.

It was simply too hard for him to accept that he was too late, that someone else had what was meant to be his, as he believed. It frustrated him to no end and he didn't know what to do with this feelings, couldn't talk with anybody about it.

After the members sat down with him, telling him how important he was for them and how concerned they were about his state, he managed to gain control of his feelings again. Thankfully nobody had noticed the real reason behind his bad mood. 

That didn’t mean that the beast inside him disappeared, that it didn't hurt every time he saw the two, but he managed to swallow his anger instead of letting it out. Maybe the fact that Changkyun gave him more attention from then on, through small but meaningful gestures, helped as well.

Kihyun finally felt truly happy again when the two announced their break up. Unfortunately, they said the reason was that they liked each other a lot, but not as lovers. In other words: after their break up they stayed almost as close as they were before. Probably because they were simply used to be so touchy and didn't break up in bad terms. 

For Kihyun it meant that he couldn't forget his jealousy. But at least he knew that Changkyun's heart was available again and that nobody was touching him in such an inappropriate way anymore. 

It meant that the heaven above blessed him with a second chance to finally make Changkyun his. 

The decision to confess was made the moment they told them about their breakup, but of course he wouldn't be so dumb to do it right then. He wasn't sure how Changkyun really felt about the breakup and he didn't want to end up as a replacement for Wonho. So he waited a few months until he was sure that Changkyun really was over it.

The whole torture, from when he had discovered his feelings until he was ready to confess, lasted two years and three months. He knew it was the right time when he was the one Changkyun did spend his most time with, was the clingiest with and even flirted with him from time to time.

So he confessed, and not only his love for the maknae, but also all the other feelings connected with it, everything he had gone through since it started. 

It was the first time he was able to talk about everything and it all got poured down on Changkyun. He even told him how much he hated it to see Wonho being around the younger.

To his surprise, his little outburst didn't scare Changkyun as much as himself. Instead of running away like Kihyun expected him to do, would expect everyone to do, Changkyun told him that it's okay. That he understands, and most importantly that he loves Kihyun, too.

From then on, whenever Changkyun had to work with Wonho, the jealous beast came back to life, raging inside his mind. 

But thankfully the younger knew exactly how to handle Kihyun, gave him an extra amount of attention afterwards and always assured him that there's nothing going on between them anymore. After some time, Kihyun actually managed to ban almost all his concerns regarding Wonho out of his head. Almost all. 

To wrap this short summary of their relationship up, Changkyun knew perfectly well how big the problem was Kihyun had with Wonho. 

So why on earth did his eyes had to see such a scene? What exactly induced his, HIS, lover to think it would be a good idea to expose his ass to his ex? 

What else needs to be said here is that, after months of being a couple, Changkyun refused to let Kihyun have a go on him. Their not so rare makeout sessions were always cut from the younger as soon as they got more heated. 

So again, why on earth was Changkyun exposing his ass to Wonho when Kihyun himself didn't get to see it until now? 

When despite that, Kihyun had put all his trust into Changkyun and was waiting for him to be able to do the same?

His mind was working like crazy, so many memories, thoughts and questions appearing and disappearing in milliseconds, mixing with arguments for and against Changkyun from the good and evil sitting on his shoulders, until the door behind him got teared open.

“Kihyun!” he heard his boyfriend shout, and when he turned around, saw Changkyun and Wonho behind him, their panicked expressions, one question stood out.

_Was Changkyun cheating on him?_

  
  
  



	2. It isn't what it looks like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there Kihyun was forced to face a truth that almost everybody knew, but nobody dared to think about or say out loud. The truth that sometimes, love alone isn't enough and some things are just unavoidable. A painful truth that could tear your heart apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh for a while I forgot I had this story... And also that I had the next two chapters already written... Welp.

“You have 15 seconds to explain what the fuck you were doing there,” Kihyun growled through gritted teeth, his voice reaching a depth none of them had ever heard before. 

It wasn't on purpose though, but he just couldn't help it. The fear of betrayal and the pain it brought threw him back to the time were he was so helplessly in love and so, so angry. 

All these mixed up disgusting feelings that tried to strangle him back then, were there again. 

He balled his fists, pressed his nails into his palms and tried to canalize his rage to his hands so it won't mess up his head. He couldn't allow himself to get blinded by it, had to pay attention to everything that was going on now to see if his fear was justified or not.

Changkyuns sorrowful expression told him that the younger had already noticed his state. He saw him opening his mouth to say something, waited for it, begged that it would be the words he needed so much right now, but Wonho was faster and Kihyuns eyes shot in the older's direction. 

“I-I think I should go. You better... arrange it among yourself,” Wonho said while he carefully pushed himself through the gap between Changkyun and the door frame and walked past Kihyun.

Well, maybe it wasn't so good to canalize his anger in is hands, because one of them was now grabbing Wonho's wrist, tight, so that it made the other wince. He couldn't let him go like that, right? Not if...if he!

“Kihyun, please let him go! I promise it isn't what it looks like!” Changkyun interfered quickly, his hand now laying above Kihyuns. A gesture supposed to calm him down. 

For a few seconds more though, Kihyuns eyes were glued on Wonho's strained face, before they wandered down to their hands and up again to Changkyuns pleading look. 

_It isn't what it looks like._

And Kihyun breathed again, hadn't noticed how he was holding it, but now was breathing again.

_It isn't what it looks like._

Because that's what Changkyun said. His boyfriend. The person he loved more than anything, who was always there for him, holding him when everything got too much. Who promised his grandma to take care of him shortly before she died. Who never gave him a reason not to trust him, until now, right? 

So he let go of Wonho and carefully pushed Changkyun back into the bathroom, followed him inside and closed the door behind him. The reassurance alone wasn't enough, he still needed to know the reason.

What else could it be if it wasn't what it looked like? What reason could Changkyun have to do something like that? Especially when he knew Kihyun so well? Knew how his reaction would be. 

The more Kihyun thought about possible scenarios, he noticed something else about himself. Or rather about Changkyun, about the power the younger had above him and his feelings. Because the suffocating feeling around his throat and the heavy weight on his chest, feelings so dark and thick and heavy he thought he would go crazy, were gone the second these six word left Changkyuns lips.

And now? Kihyun felt lighter. He was still angry, crossed his arms in front of his chest to express it, to show Changkyun, because the younger let something happen that looked like cheating even though he knew about Kihyuns inner monster.  
But the heavy feelings that felt as if they could squash him like a bug, were gone.

It was crazy and partly scared Kihyun, what wide range of feelings Changkyun could elicit and dispel inside him within seconds, may it be through actions or words.

Changkyun could make him wish he was never born in one single moment, and thanking god on his knees for it in the next. That's how deep he had fallen for this little brat.

For that jerk that was currently nervously squirming on his place in front of Kihyun until he suddenly pressed his eyes shut, bowed his head and raised his clasped hands in front of it. He then rubbed them against each other in an apologizing gesture. “Kihyun I'm sorry, really! Please don't be mad! Believe me that it isn't what it looks like!” 

Well, Kihyun already believed him, but he still didn't knew the reason. And he had to know the reason, whatever it was, he had to know it. So he looked daggers at Changkyun instead of giving an answer, and he waited, waited for him to go on.

It didn't take long until the younger raised his head slightly, chewed on his lip and peeked one eye open to look at Kihyun before he finally continued. “And please try to just forget it.” 

A confused frown immediately captured Kihyuns brows. Did he really hear him right? Changkyun did something like this to him, made him feel all this ugly feelings again and then just wanted him to forget? Without any explanation?

Sorry but that's impossible. Kihyun was well aware of himself and sorry for being so jealous and not able to simply trust him. But he can't change what he is and Changkyun knew about it from the beginning, knew how much of a problem Kihyun had with Wonho because of their previous relationship. 

So his answer was, “I won't. Not like this. Not unless you give me an explanation of what I saw there.” 

Changkyuns former posture fell as he slowly raised his head completely, his brows furrowed, his hands still clasped but now in front of his chest and his mouth open. Desperation, or maybe fear, was what his sad expression screamed.

“I… Please, it doesn't mean anything! Believe me!” Changkyun tried to convince Kihyun and reached out for him, probably in the attempt to place his hand on the olders cheek. Something that had always calmed him down until now. 

But Kihyun was calm, he only wanted to know the reason behind the picture that still burned the back of his eyelids. Why was that so hard? He didn't understand. When it wasn't what it looked like, - and Kihyun still believed him in that part, - why was Changkyun so reluctant to reveal the truth behind that scene? 

So Kihyun blocked the motion and maybe, unconsciously, even made a step back.

And suddenly there was this weird tension in the air. Heavy like a gray fog that laid above them. A shroud of insecurity. Where will all this lead to? If Kihyun can't just forget it, and Changkyun doesn't want to tell the truth, what will come next? A breakup?

But why? They loved each other, Kihyun could feel his love for that boy in every fibre of his body, even though he was trying to hide something so obviously. And he could see in Changkyuns eyes, that looked back at him with so much fear inside them, that the younger loved him back. 

And there Kihyun was forced to face a truth that almost everybody knew, but nobody dared to think about or say out loud. The truth that sometimes, love alone isn't enough and some things are just unavoidable. A painful truth that could tear your heart apart.

Time seemed to fade much slower as Kihyun just stood there, frowned at Changkyun and pondered if what his head told him to do was really necessary. Until he noticed how the youngers hand, still somewhere in the air between them, trembled. 

“It's okay,” Kihyun said, a gentle smile on his lips as he closed the distance with two steps forward and placed his left hand on Changkyuns hip. The right one found its way to the youngers cheek and he carefully, lovingly caressed it with his thumb. 

Changkyuns pained expression softened at that action, and his lips formed a smile. Relief and gratitude was what his eyes showed now, as he placed his hand above Kihyuns on his cheek and leaned into the touch. 

But was it, though? Okay, I mean. Okay to never know what these two were doing there? Only that it wasn't cheating?

Kihyun genuinely considered it, while he stood there with his precious angel in his hands.

How cute and pretty he was, Kihyun thought as he watched Changkyun from so close, studied every inch, every single pore from his lovers face. He couldn't stop himself and leaned forward to place a kiss on the youngers forehead. A kiss that lingered, that filled both of them with the warmth you feel when you're cuddled up on the couch with the love of your live after a stressful day, blanket draped around you. A warmth that screamed home.

Kihyun could stay like this for decades, but decided against it, because the jealousy inside him was screaming at him, and he knew it would never shut up. So he parted again, but only slightly, so he could look into Changkyuns eyes. These beautiful brown orbs that always followed all his movements so carefully, everywhere. That sparkled every time they met his.  
He loved them, like everything about his baby. But he couldn't live without knowing what was going on between Changkyun and Wonho.

And it looked like there was only one way to get at the truth.

_I´m sorry, Changkyun._

The warmth he felt disappeared as his smile faded. His heart felt heavy, cold, dark, ached. And his lips formed words he originally planned to never pronounce. 

“If you don't want to tell me, we can just break up.”


	3. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then do it. Tell me.”
> 
> Changkyun frowned, then looked down and bit his lip one more time before he started to mumble. 
> 
> “I-I… It's just… There's…”

“If you don't want to tell me, we can just break up.”

It was the first time since they knew each other, that Kihyun saw Changkyun losing his face so quickly. Saw how all the color drained from his cheeks within seconds.

And his lips trembled as an almost inaudible “W-What?” left them.

“You heard me right,” Kihyun repeated and let go of Changkyun in the same moment, the other watching him with eyes that screamed, a horrified expression that will probably follow him in his dreams. 

All the alarm bells inside Kihyun went crazy by the sight of it, told him to do something about it. To do everything within his power to make his love smile again. And his heart, too, repeatedly, heavily, painfully hammered against his ribcage to signal him to go back to Changkyun.

But he didn't listen to his body, instead he made a step back and turned around to leave. To demonstrate how serious he was. 

Although, he wasn't.

Because he would never break up for real. Regardless of how much Changkyun may hurt him, he would never let him go. Probably even if the words “It isn't what it looks like” were a lie. Not after he finally was able to call him his after such a long time. 

But that's a secret he keeps for himself. Yes, he knew it was dumb, pathetic even, to give yourself up for someone else. That you should never let that happen to you. But he couldn't help himself anymore, he fell too hard for that boy. To the point of no turning back. 

So he closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and fists and begged for his plan to work while he made the first step. Begged that Changkyun would protest and tell him everything he wanted to know in order to save their relationship. 

Thankfully, it seemed like this time, God decided to answer his prayers. 

“No! Please!” Changkyun shouted and hastily hugged Kihyun from behind, squeezed him as tight as his thin arms allowed, as if they could hold Kihyun back if he really wanted to go. 

But he didn't want to. He relaxed again, was almost about to place his hands above his lover´s ones, before he paused and carefully asked, “Will you explain to me what I saw?” 

As he felt Changkyun nodding eagerly against his back, he tilted his head to the ceiling, closed his eyes and thanked God with a relieved smile on his lips. 

Then he grabbed the youngers hands with both of his and forced them to let go of his waist so he could turn around and face him properly. 

Changkyun had tears in his eyes, Kihyun noticed, and one of them had already made her way down Changkyuns cheek. A sight that triggered kind of a controversial reaction inside Kihyun, because where it usually hurt him, this time, it filled his heart with warmth. It was a sign that he really was important for his love. 

He caught himself staring again, while Changkyun was watching him, too, looking like a kicked puppy. Scared, sad and needy and he wanted nothing more as to pull him into his embrace and squeeze all the negative thoughts and feelings out of him. But he remembered why they were in this situation and restrained himself from exposing any affection yet. 

He still had Changkyuns wrists in his hands and felt how they tried to reach out to him, but he just held them in their place, somewhere between the two, kind of lost. 

Changkyuns expression darkened even more at that, if that's possible, but Kihyun promised himself to stay strong, to not get weak and cuddle and kiss his love until he knew the reason for all of this. 

So his next words were, “Then do it. Tell me.”

Changkyun frowned, then looked down and bit his lip one more time before he started to mumble. “I-I… It's just… There's…”

_Come one. Just a few more words. We´re almost there!_

“I have a rash!” Changkyun finally confessed while he whined and stamped like a little kid. 

_...Wait._

“A… Rash?” Kihyun asked, dumbfounded. Changkyun crouched down and hid his face behind his hands. 

Kihyun tilted his head in confusion, frowned and thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. It made no sense to him. Because, the way he was always watching the younger, he would have noticed if Changkyun was sitting uncomfortably or squirming in his seat. Furthermore, it wouldn't be necessary to make such a secret out of it. 

So, not believing anything, he turned to leave. Thinking Changkyun was joking with him. But the latter was quick to stand up and hold him back once again while desperately crying out, “I'm telling the truth! Really!” 

Kihyun looked at him again and Changkyun knew to interpret his raised brow right, so he finally started to explain the whole thing. 

“I have a disgusting itchy rash at my bum! Well, I didn't knew it was one at first, I just knew that there was something itchy! I washed and washed and it didn't want to disappear. But I didn't want to visit the doctor either especially if there's the opportunity that it isn't something serious. I mean...it's my ass! How embarrassing is it to show it to them? So I asked Jooheon to look but he refused-”

“He was wise to do so,” Kihyun interrupted him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Changkyun. Was that really true? All of this, just because of a rash? And he asked Jooheon first? Why not him?

Changkyun swallowed thickly and hesitated a bit before he whispered, “Then I asked Wonho. Since he already saw it I thought…” 

“Oh Wow. Yes! That's the information I need!” Kihyun huffed, laughed and cheered sarcastically, his pushed back anger now coming back in full glory. First the fact that Changkyun not even thought of asking him, as it seems, and now he also had to remind him of Changkyun and Wonhos oh so joyful past. Of the pictures from that day were he had caught them red handed. The ones he wasn't able to get completely rid of yet because they still hadn't had sex. Great. _Just great._

Kihyun was brooding with anger and Changkyun eyes got teary again. He tried to reach out to him, but the older simply dodged his hands. With his raised voice he asked, “You're asking anyone else to look at your ass but me? Your boyfriend?”

“Of course I wanted to ask you! But!” Changkyun started and stopped, and Kihyun couldn't believe that the silence was back again.

“Seriously Changkyun? Even now you won't tell me anything?” he asked in bewilderment, his expression reflecting his feelings perfectly.

He saw Changkyun taking a deep breath before their eyes locked again. “I didn't want your first encounter with my ass to be like this okay! When it is red and itchy and probably disgusting as hell and who knows, maybe even infectious!”

Kihyun laughed again. He just had to. It was funny, wasn't it? No it wasn't but sarcasm got the better out of him before he focused back. “As if I would care about that! 

“But I do!” Changkyun screamed even louder as Kihyun and it kind of impressed him, or rather startled him. He couldn't remember when he heard his love scream like that the last time. If he had ever heard it. There was a moment of silences before Changkyun repeated himself, this time without screaming. “I care about it. A lot. Or else I wouldn't have tried so hard to hide it from you.”

Well, that actually sounded like the truth. At least Kihyun noticed that honesty laced Changkyuns voice and was reflected by his eyes.

“Changkyun-”

“I'm sorry, really! It was dumb, I know! But please... don't be mad at me… Don't leave me.”

Kihyun stood still for a moment, just looking at his love and giving the words a little bit more time to sink in. 

Meanwhile Changkyun looked desperate. Desperate to be believed, trusted again, forgiven. And probably, to be allowed to touch again.

After a few moments Kihyun let out a huge sigh and then stepped closer, placed both hands on Changkyuns shoulders and reassured him, “I won't leave you and I won't be mad anymore on one condition.”

Changkyun looked up with hope sparkling in his eyes. “What condition?” 

“...”

_I'm sorry, Changkyun._

Kihyun forcefully turned Changkyun around with the words: “Be a good boy and stay still.”

With that he himself was down on his knees and Changkyuns pants pulled down. The latter gasped in shock, but it was already to late for him to do anything about it. Kihyun already got an eyeful.

“Wow, that's what I would call...an impressive red.” 

“Hyung!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I manage to surprise some of you? Hope so... :p
> 
> This time I actually kept my promise of posting the next chapter soon, yaay~
> 
> Sadly I can't promise that for the next one. It's only partly written and I'm busy as fu**. I will still try my best! Hope you won't forget it in the meantime x.x
> 
> Also thank you guys a lot for your kind comments! <3 Freaking out every time I get one :3 They make me so happy~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Would make me happy to hear what you think about it <3
> 
> I'm always searching for mutuals, so if you wanna talk to me, hit me up! @Chiisaki_chan


End file.
